villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Children (Mr. Mom)
The Children are the antagonists of the animated music video for Lonestar's "Mr. Mom". There are three of them, one being a red-headed boy (much like his mother), one being a purple-haired girl (much like her father), and one being a baby, whose hair is the exact color of his skin). They live with their loving parents. The baby is known for always hiding in certain places, including the rooftop. One day, in Nashville, where they live, the baby crawls off the roof and is caught by his father (the protagonist of the music video), who had lost his job. His wife kisses the baby and her husband and goes to work. After changing the baby's diaper (during which his face gets urinated on while daydreaming), he catches his daughter coloring on the wall. After this, the girl chases after the injured dog to torture him, and while chasing him, causes the father to slip and fall on a juice box on the floor (and have its contents spill on his face). The boy then takes a picture of the accident, which turns out to include the girl chasing the dog. The girl then forces the dog to participate in a tea party, and a recurring gag always is that a specific someone keeps handing the baby to his father. In the kitchen, the baby plays with knives while his father finds his loaf is now "charcoal cake." When the father catches the baby playing with the knives, he tries to stop him, only for the other children to run him over and the baby to land on the running dog, whom he rides. As the father lands on the floor back-side-down, the knifes fall around him, point-down. After the father finds a crayon in the baby's diaper, the girl colors on the wall again. In one photo, the baby splashes his father. In another, he has poked a hole in the vacuum's bag, causing it to rip, and he grabs onto the cord. Next, the girl, being dressed up, forces the dog to play dress-up and tries to kiss him and hugs him by the neck. Repeated forced-dress-ups are shown in photos the boy takes. The girl then takes out a pair of scissors and grabs onto the dog's tail as he runs off, so he can cut his fur and "play doctor" with him (with all four feet tied with ropes). In another photo, the girl trips her father with a cord which she pulls on. In another diaper-changing process, the father finds a ukulele, the baby goes through the dryer (and his hair gets into a puffy shape afterward), and the girl keeps coloring on the walls. The baby is then found in the fish-tank and the girl keeps chasing after the dog again. Later, the father finds a chicken in the baby's diaper. The girl then drags the dog by the tail. The children then bother their father by the boy taking pictures of him around disasters, and finally, worn out on the chair. They then chase after him (with the baby on the dog). In another photo, the baby crawls, tracking mud in the house, and his father keeps cleaning it up. In another photo, the baby spills a jug of milk, causing the father to slip. At last, in "reality," he tries retrieving a toy car from the blender. As their mother comes home, the three children have gagged and bound their father and given him a makeover, and then the baby bounces on him and the boy takes pictures of him in trouble. When they find out their mother is home, they try to hide it by pretending to love him and be innocent children. Nevertheless, their mother defeats them by sending all three of them upstairs to their room. However, once their father is freed, and out taking a bag of dirty diapers outside, a truck passes by, turning the background to a real one, and the baby is shown in the truck with the upper half outside. Category:Mute Category:Kids Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Teams Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Juvenile Delinquents